Secret Songs
by DrytearsStolenkisses
Summary: Set after hbp, Its christmas and everyone is at the burrow. The Weasly boys ask Ginny to sing for them and they try and guess who she is singing about? Will they ever guess it? And what are there consequences? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

It was christmas at the Burrow, mrs Weasly was in the kitchen cleaning up the plates from their meal. It had been a lovely tea, they had had turkey with all the sides you could think of. And to no surprise as much as you could think of, after all it was a Weasly Christmas!

Everyone else was in the living room, Bill and Fleur sat on the couch next to Mr Weasly who was talking to Harry about all things and George were sitting on the two seat sette in deep conversation with Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the floor. Remus and Tonks sat cuddeled up in a chair and Ginny sat on the floor readiing a book.

It was the Christmas after Dumbledoors death, but it wasnt bringing anyone down. They all knew he would want them to enjoy themselves. And they were.

'What you reading there Gin?' Bill asked, trying to look over at the book, but failing as Ginny closed it to.

'Nothing much, quite boring actually.' She placed the book on the floor next to her. However Fred then ceased the oppitunity to grab the book and see what it was about.

'Speacial songs' Fred read. Ginny wasn't ususlly cheesey, but the book had required the title.

Fred opened the book, but was met with blank pages. 'Ginny, I hate to break it to you, but theres nothing in here.' To prove his point he flicked through the pages, show casing them to Ginny.

'Thats because I have charmed it, so nosey gits like you cant read it.' She reached over and grabbed the book off off Fred, hitting him on the head with it in the process.

'Now Ginerva, you need to watch your tounge, how unlady like of you, what would mother say!' George imatated Percy. At this everyone smiled.

'Well if you didnt go snooping through my stuff I wouldnt need to now would I?'

'Ohh touchy touchy arent we little Ginny.' Fred made a whinny baby voice, 'I think its that time of the month George!' He pretend to whisper, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, and for Ginny to go bright red.

'I agree Fred, hormonal bunch the female Weaslys, its why there arent that many of them, no one can put up with one.'

There were sniggers heard from the male population of the room, and then grunts of pain as the female half hit them.

'Eet is not nice to tease your zizter like zat Fred, you wouldnt like zit!' Fleur sat there with a frown on her 'oh so perfect' face.

Ginny turned around to face Fleur. 'Thanks Fle- hey!' Ginny yelped as Bill who had snook behind her without notice stole the book from her hand and sat down to read it.

'Bill...' whinned Ginny as she walkes over to take it off him.

'Are they song Gin?' He asked.

'Yes' ginny said hesitantly, insure of where this was going.

'Why dont you sing us one and we will leave you alone.' It was more a statement than question, but he still got a response of no.

'Please Ginnykins, where's that christmas spirit!' George pulled a puppy dog face. Ginny, knowing she wouldnt get out of this any other way sighed and agreed,

'Only if you stop calling me that George!'

'Okay Ginnykins!'

'Errrr' Ginny sighed as she pulled the book off of Bill.

'What do you want me to sing then?' If she was gonna do it, she might as well get it done as soon as possible.

'Well what are they about?' Asked Bill.

'There about a Guy who I used to date.'

All her brothers bar Ron looked astounded,

'Are you telling us you have a boyfriend?' Fred half yelled.

'Used to' Ginny corrected, quickly looking over at Harry without anyone noticing.

'Your too young, did he hurt you? What did he do? You know ill kill hi-' the questions escaped Bills mouth at lightening speed giving Ginny no time whatsoever to react. Luckily Tonks saved her.

'Leave her alone guys, if you were listening she isnt dating the guy anymore, besides she can take care of herslef. Lets just listen to her sing if you'll be so iind as to shut your trap.'

Ron and Hermione couldnt help but smile at Tonks' abruptness, if only she knew who it was.

'Ginny why dont you sing us the most recent one.' Suggested Remus.

'Okay' she said as she flipped through the book, 'this is called Goodbye I finished it yesterday so its a bit sketchy.'

And she started to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter, please review! **

**Disclaimer- all characters belong to J. , and songs are not mine they are proffesional songs and I do not take credit for them.**

**Enjoy!**

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

Ginny smiled to herself as she thought of all the times she had spent out by the lake with Harry, she could have stayed there forever.

'I miss those times to' Harry whispered, thinking no one hear, but Hermione did hear. She shook her head, she had to wonder why Harry and broken up with Ginny, he was so stupid sometimes!

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_'_You've kissed this guy!' George exclaimed, but was told to shush by Ginny as she contiued to sing.

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

'Gin if he made you cry why did you go out with him?' Bill asked. Ginny sighed frustratedly wanting to continue her song.

'Because he only made me cry because he broke up witn me, he wasnt mean or anything.'

'Oh'

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

At this she looked over at Harry, tears were starting to form in her eyes, and one escaoped rolliing down her check. Harry smiled at her encouragingly for her to continue. _  
_

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

'Awwww you 'ave a song!' Fleur exclaimed, 'that 'es so, what do you say...cute. Ginny perhaps you could sing us that one after?'

'Okay'

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

'Whats a phone Ginnykins?'

'Its like a patrounus Fred, muggles use them to communicate over long distances.' Harry sais matter of factly.

'Would you please stop interupting!' Ginny half yelled

Harry looked guilty ashe replied, 'sorry.'

At his apology Ginny continued to sing her song to the very end, with no further interuptions.

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissedI still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

she finishes ber song with a sniff, trying her best to hold back her tears.

'That was beautiful Ginny' sais Remus, 'But I think its time Tonks and I went home, its getting late and we have a busy day ahead of us.'

'Ohh Remus' Tonks protested as Remus tried to yank her off the seat. 'Your a spoil sport, I wanna know who this guy is!'

Remus sighed, 'well, im sure the boys will find out later and they can tell you who it is after.'

'Fine.' Tonks heaved herself out of the chair and eyed all the young weasly boys, 'you better tell me as soon as you know!'

They all nodded their heads and said bye.

'Ill see you off, I thinks its time I went to bed as well.' Mr Weasly, pushed himself out of his hair and headed towards the doorr with remus and tonks before heading upstairs and off to bed. This let all present Weasly boys, Hermione, Harry and Fleur.

'Im gonna kill this guy, how could you be okay with him breaking up with you Gin?' Bill asked, concern lining his voice.

'Im not okay with it Bill,' replied Ginny, 'But he had his reasons, one of them being the fact that he is a noble prat!' Hermione sniggered at this.

'Do you know who it is Granger?' Questioned George.

'Yes, but why would I tell you!'

'Because you love us, obviously!' Fred said. At this Hermione blushed a little.

'Leave her aline guys, ill give you each a question, and if you dont get it by then im going to bed. Okay?' They all nodded their heads in agrement, that seemed fair enough.

'Ginny can you please sing us the song you mentioned?' Asked Fleur.

'Yes, its called the call.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Now we both wrote this one, so it changes perspective.' And she started to sing.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Harry smiled, remembering the time Ginny had told him about her crush on him and all the embarrasing things she had done. This smile however didnt go unnoticed. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny and wonder how Harry had thought breaking up with his sister was ever a good idea.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

Hermione could tell Harry had wrote this bit, when he had been hopeful, aandit depressed her to think that he belived he would die in the war. He was her brother after all, but just not by blood.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

'Whats that supposed to mean?' Asked Ron.

'It means that there was a war before if you were quite and listen you find out in the next few lines.' Ron sunk back as Ginny gave him a death glare.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_'_That was a nice song, but are they all so serious, dont you have any happy energetic ones?' Asked Fred

Ginny sighed, 'I do but I dont want to sing anymore.' It was obvious to everyone that this guy had effected her, and singing about him was making her upset.

'Im going to bed.' Ginny said she she stood up and headed for the stairs.

'But Ginny...' George whinned before she reached the stairs, 'you said we could have a question each!'

Ginny had forgotten about that, and she really wanted to go to bed so she could cry and let all her frustration out, but she knew they would keep badgering her if she didn't let them have a guess. So, with a frustrated noise she sat back down on the floor and waited.

'Well, who wants to go first, and who is taking part?' Bill asked.

Everyone apart from Fleur and Hermione put there hands up.

'Harry,' whispered Hermione 'why you putting your hand up?'

'Because, if I dont they might get suspicious.'

'Oh' was all Hermione could say.

Hermione moved over to go and sit by Fleur so they could talk whislt the boys would question Ginny.

'Okay, if thats setteled.' Bill said. 'Lets begin is-'

'Bill, why dont you write down what you already no to save wasting your questions!' Fred suggested.

'Accio paper and pen' Bill said, and two seconds later a notebook and pen arrived.

'So what do we know...'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, heres the last chapter please review and tell me what you think. Again previous disclaimer applies**.

'Right so what do we know?' Bill asked as he flattened the parchment and dipped his quill in the ink.

'Well,' started Fred. 'We know he is at Hogwarts still, but was alive during the first war. Meaning he would be in the same year as dearest Ronnikins.' At the use of this nickname Ron punched his older brother in the shin, as it was the only body part he could reach.

'Now thats no way to treat your older prankster brother now is it iclke Ronnie' Fred said in a teasing maner.

Ignoring Fred and Rons bannter George pipped up. 'And we also know that he knows quite a bit about muggles, but I think thats it.' His eyes rolled around abit as he tried to think of anything else that Ginny might hsve let slip.

'I agree,' Bill said as he put the quill and parchment down so everyone could see it. 'Now we have a question each, totalling 5 altogether so choose carefully my fellow brothers!'

Ginny was growing impatient with her brothers as they sat there just thinking, ' just hurry up will you, I want to go to bed. And only yes or no answer questions'

At this there were a few grumbles around the room.

'Okay, ive got mine so ill start.' Bill sat up straight and took a deep breathe just to annoy Ginny more. She let out an annoyd noise so he spoke.

'I'll start by narowing things down, is he in Gyriffindoor?' Everoyone that didnt know who it was held their breath, praying it wasnt a slytherin. The hatred and anger they would all feel if it was a Slytherin was too intense to describe.

'Yes.' Ginny answered. Around the room there were sharp releases of breathe as Ginny continued to talk.'Next.' She turned to face the twins.

'Err.' Fred faltered. 'that means hes a seventh year Gyriffindoor, going for the older generation Ginny, tut tut-'

'Just get on with it.' She had to hide a small blush at what Fred had said, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry who thought it was cute.

'Okay okay!' Fred said 'is he, thats assuming its a he..' at that comment he got a filthy look. 'On the quidditch team?'

'Yes' said Ginny.

'That narrows it down to seven people, minus the girls Fred. Well done my fine brother!' Exclaimed George. 'So its between Ron here and Harry, but as charming as they are they are her brothers. '

'Well, remember that little crush Ginny used to have on Harry my fellow brothers, id be careful it might be the great and nobke, boy-who-lived.' Bill said in a loud booming voice. Everyone laughed at what he had said, but inside Harry and Ginny were wetting themselves.

'Come on George.' Ginny said a bit shakily.

'Okay, what position does he play?'

'Silly George I can't answer that-' Ginny was cut short by George.

'Oh right sorry, let me change it.'

'Nope can do George, I do recall saying one question only. ' Ginny couldnt help but smile, there was only one question left to worry about because Harry wouldnt give away who it was, he'd be too scared to get beat up by her brothers. It was just Rons question. And with him knowing who it was she had no clue what he would ask. But what he did ask surprised them all

.

'Do you love him?' At this question Harry looked up at Ginny and looked at her straight in the eye, no one nocticed this long meaningful stare as as there was suddenly a big break out of 'what kind of question ia that,!' 'How are we ment to figure it out?'

'Shut up, I want to know the answer!' Ron yelled over everyone.

'But it wont-' Fred started to interupt but was cut short when George stamped on his toe.

'Yes' Ginny said quietly, a tear rolling down her face. 'I love him.'

'Awww zat is soo cute, who is et?' Fleur said. At her curiosity Hermoine whispered in her ear who it was.

'Oh my, that is not good for im!' Fleur exclaimed. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

'That is not fair Hermione!' You tell her but not us.' Bill yelled, he wasnt really angry though. 'That leaves one more question, H

arry you havent said much,' Bill stated, 'do you know who it is, she might have told you perhaps? Ask her a good one, your our only hope!'

Ron sniggered, he might still be friends with Harry after what he has done to Ginny, but his brotherly instincts told him that Harry still neesed to be punished, and now was perfect. Boy was he in trouble, lets watch him get out of this one, he thought.

Harry remained quite for a few second, debating what to say, how do you tell 3 Weaslys you broke their little sisters heart!? So instead, to everyones shock horror he slowly got up and headed towars Ginny. He knelt down, next to her ear and whispered

'Sorry'. And he kissed her. It wasnt long, but it was enough to leave Ginny breatheless. He pulled away, savouring the taste of Ginny before standing up.

'Im going to bed.' He mumbeled and he raced off up the stairs to bed. Leaving a dumbfounded bunch of Weaslys in the living room. Frozen at what they had just witnessed.

Ginny laughed a harsh laugh before bursting into tears, that boy would be the death of her. One way or another.

**There it is, the end! Please tell me what you thought, and if I should do a sequal. I have an idea and it would have more Harry and Ginny, but I dont know if I should continue it. Please review! And check out my other stories**


End file.
